Talk:ShowHide/Archive 2
Localizations Italian Please add the Italian messages: *'Show:' Mostra *'Hide:' Nascondi *'Show all:' Mostra tutti *'Hide all:' Nascondi tutti I don't know if you prefer them capitalized or not, it's up to you. Question: is it possible to add a "generic" version, with "+" and "-"? Leviathan 89 19:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Added. It is possible to do so for your wiki by including this after your import: var ShowHideConfig = { userLang: false, en: { show: "+", hide: "-" } }; :Replacing en for whatever language the wiki uses for its content. I hope that helps. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 08:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nonlingual/symbolic Can a nonlingual symbolic version be added? A default non-lingual symbolic version would be good for people to select if they don't want to default to English. (maybe under language tag "mul" ? ) ForestMonthZero 06:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :There is an example and instructions how anyone can do it in their wiki if they want. The idea of internationalization its so other languages can benefit on if we use the simples then there is no point on internationalization --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:24, 12 November 2011 (UTC) Font Famlily I took the liberty to regroup the localizations request at the beginning, (I also added a request for Italian), undo it if I shouldn't. I saw a comment above that was talking about the class "collapseLink" of the links, is it still valid? So can I customize that class? If it's possible you should mention it in the documentation as well. I'd like to change the font family to a monospace family, since I like show, +... more than show, +. Leviathan 89 19:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :The "collapseLink" class is still there, but it works on what is between the two square brackets, to affect both the square brackets and the + or show, use the class "collapseButton" instead. I hope that helps. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 09:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, you should add a little explanation of this in the page itself, other users can found this interesting. Leviathan 89 10:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Animation This is puzzled me for a while... is there a reason why the collapsible tables in wiki code haven't that sort of "animation" the collapsible tables in HTML have? An example: Table in HTML ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... I see the first table "instantly" show/hide while the second has a more "dynamic" effect. Can this be fixed/improved? Leviathan_89 23:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ah and shouldn't the "show link" in the HTML table be on the right instead of being under the title? Leviathan_89 23:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::divs aren't tables. This would be the HTML equivalent of your example table: Table in Wiki code Column 1 Column 2 ::As you can see, it's quite different. Simply put, divs are used to mark sections of a page. ShowHide is basically two scripts rolled into one, one for collapsing tables and one for collapsing divs. The part for collapsing divs uses the animation while the part for collapsing tables does not (anymore). If I recall correctly, the animation was removed from the table part on purpose because it was causing the script not to work properly. ::Regarding your second question, the "show" button appears on a new line in your div example because of the extra line breaks you have in there. Setting it up like this would make the button show up in the proper position: Table in HTML ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ::-- Porter21 (talk) 09:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, too bad for the animation. Leviathan_89 22:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Bulgarian language Show: Покажи Hide: Скрий Show All: Покажи всички Hide All: Скрий всички That's all about it. Thanks! :Done. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 14:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) margin-left Hi, Is margin-left on .collapseButton intented? It gives very strange display, pushing the text on the left of it to the right. Using languages other than English has the "show/hide" on top of the text... —Wyz 21:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Columns Is there a way to show/hide columns instead of rows? Rauleli 21:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :No. HTML builds the tables by rows and inside those rows are the "cells" that give the illusion of columns. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 14:00, 12 November 2011 (UTC) Navframe Would it be possible to have the navframe button placed just like the table collapse buttons? Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']][[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'''- Talk']] 01:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Show-Hide Appendage Any way that we can get the Show-Hide text to show immediately after the Header text for the collapsible table? Currently it is aligned to the far right of the caption block. Goldbishop 03:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hungarian localization —TK-999 18:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Added. Thanks for posting them! [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]':~$''' 12:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Why double brackets? Why do double brackes appear around show/hide links? This is both confusing and misleading. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 Mar 2012 12:52 PM Pacific :It might have been to show that it could be changed or just a personal preference (but this is just guessing), as Dantman set it here. I've removed it for now and added an example to the docs. :) Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 03:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Change "hide" or "show" Is it possible to customize the "hide" or "show" buttons to something like "Hide unofficially supported systems" or "Show unofficially supported systems"? Iggyvolz 01:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Chinese This is for Chinese: Show: 显示 Hide: 隐藏 Show All: 全部显示 Hide All: 全部隐藏 —'Sam Wang' 09:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Added, thanks for posting the translations :). Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 09:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Portuguese (Portugal) pt: { show: "Mostrar", hide: "Esconder", showAll: "Expandir Todos", hideAll: "Esconder Todos" } -- 02:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Added. [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 11:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Portuguese (Brazil) pt-br: { show: "Mostrar", hide: "Esconder", showAll: "Expandir Todos", hideAll: "Esconder Todos" } P.S. You might have to change the coding to be like OasisToolbarButtons where they placed the language codes inside of single quotes " ' " because I was told that variables can not have the dash " - " in its name. 'pt-br': { show: "Mostrar", hide: "Esconder", showAll: "Expandir Todos", hideAll: "Esconder Todos" } -- 02:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Added. And yep, that's right, see my explanation of why. Thanks for posting the translations. :) Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 11:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC)